<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three way by fyeahmaulsoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793240">three way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka'>fyeahmaulsoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siths Order [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Order 66 does not happen, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is some filth, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, ahsoka is still dark but keeps it hidden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically "shattered" but with sex and a threesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Darth Maul &amp; CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano/CT-7567 | Rex, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siths Order [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blue and white lights filled her vision as she looked out of the glass of the Jedi cruiser, the last time she had seen the sight was back with the Martez sisters - what an utter complete and annoyance waste of her time that was. She couldn’t believe Rafa accepted a job from the Pykes of all people, and Trace being stupid enough to dump the spice in hyperspeed and Ahsoka had to save their asses once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least now she was with people who could do their jobs, who trusted her and followed her orders. At least she was in the company of true friends and family, ones that always knew how to comfort her and make her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least they had someone onboard who could make her feel good in all kinds of ways, who was currently locked up in a Mandalorian pod in a cell below - it riles her up to see him bound up, so vulnerable that she could have her way with him whoever she wanted. The thought of him just begging for her - her touch, whether it be her skin or tongue, turned her on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced herself to not rub her thighs together, she was in the presence of her men and it would be bad if they saw her on the verge of pleasing herself. Rex also stood at her side and if the other men saw then surely he would as well, but unlike her thoughts on the other men, the one of Rex finding her in pleasure gave a shiver of delight down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t deny that the clone was handsome despite them all with the same DNA as Jango Fett, people often mistook them for each other and had a hard time recognising them - but not Ahsoka. She took the time and patience to learn of them, seeing them as individuals and men instead of mindless clones to be killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex was her favourite, everyone how close the two had become ever since the battle of Christophsis and on all the missions they had been on since,Rex was her most trusted commander and she was his. She noticed how much he grew and how handsome he had become over the years, even getting a front row view of his abs - and Force did she want to touch them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch her, to feel his hands and lips on her skin. She wanted to explore every inch of him, especially his length - how many dreams had she had sucking him off and being pounded by him? Too many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shiver went down her spine - great, she was wet for two men now - vastly different from each other. Ahsoka didn’t know who she wanted more, Maul or Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden thought came to her, she didn’t have to choose between them - she could choose them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh the possibilities she could have with them, the thoughts were endless and turning her on more and more. She needed to stop this infront of her men and find herself somewhere private, somewhere she could relieve herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or she thought, she could go and see a certain prisoner and have some fun again. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there?” Rex asked in concern, bless his warm heart. She turned and smiled at him, acting perfectly alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” She replied, standing straight with arms tucked at her back. “Just thinking about what Maul said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” She had told Rex all about Darth Sidious and the fall of the Jedi and Republic. “It’s certainly disturbing. I’m...not sure what to think of it, coming from him after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She nodded. “That’s why I’m going to go to him and try to get him to talk, try and see what his game is and if it is true - how we can stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alone?” He asked worriedly, she loved how much he cared for her the way she did for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she could take Rex with her and get what she wanted - both of them inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No she had to wait, she shouldn’t rush things in case something went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her smile and placed a hand on his arm, comforting him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’ll comm if I need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex was hesitant but nodded, she let her touch linger. Although he couldn’t feel it much as she wasn’t in contact with his skin, she could feel him tense as she let her thumb brush on his armour. There was something hidden there, something that wanted to come out. Ahsoka quickly releases what it was and hid her grin while her inside yelled in glee, perhaps what she wanted would come soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod between the two of them she walked away, only letting her grin show as the door slid behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex had lust when she touched him, he wanted her the way she wanted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things just got a whole lot more fun.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Commander!” The two clones with red saluted her as she walked to them, she nodded back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men.” She stood like she did back when she was a padawan, full of confidence. “I would like to interrogate the prisoner to see what else he has to say, and possibly give him a lesson or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh it will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to ask for you two to leave us while I do it, I know you might find some satisfaction in seeing me work, but it will help me focus if I’m the only one here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Commander. Is there anywhere you would like us to be posted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka thought for a moment before replying. “The hanger. Maul has powerful allies and I’m sure some won’t sit still and try to help him escape. The hanger will be their main target as they have to land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing.” She said, stopping them. “If the camera’s go off, don't be alarmed, sometimes the Force can be a little too much. If anything goes wrong I’ll comm Rex for help, he should be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they fully left the hallway, one of them yelled back. “Give him hell Commander!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave them a small smirk before the door shut behind them, and Ahsoka wasted no time in deactivating the red shield that prevented her access, and walked down the steps into the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only part that showed him in the pod was his eyes that watched her every move, she knew he heard everything she said but there was no anger in him, no instead he was intrigued on what she would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her smirk as she walked to the pod that held him, keeping his gaze for a moment before looking away and pressing three buttons at the side, opening up the pod. It hisses as it moves and slides away to reveal the Sith, arms and legs cuffed to the sides and his mouth muffled by something mechanical. It truly was a wonderful sight, and she carefully and quickly turned off the camera’s with the Force - she’ll come up with another excuse for them later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun?” She teased and cocked her head to the side, there’s a bit of anger in his eyes that only makes her smirk widen. “Don’t worry, your about to have a lot more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked a brow but she didn't say anything else as she tucked her hands under his tunic to the waistband of his pants, his eyes slightly widening which she took great pride in before pulling them down - his length now in full view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka didn’t waste any time in wrapping her hand around and pumping it, teasing the tip with her thumb as she pressed on the slit. His hips moved, he couldn’t buckle them like before as for his restraints, it made her grin. She looked up at him to see him staring down at her, eyes filled with lust just like before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had him at her mercy, and she was going to do whatever she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed the tip, pressing her tongue on the slit before taking it in her mouth, Maul let out a muffled groan and his eyes lidded. Ahsoka sucked the tip before bobbing her head, hands pumping the base and her tongue working wonders. She licked all alone the top, bottom and sides - purposely gagging as his tip reached her throat that made him trash in his pod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away and stepped back, his eyes still lidded and clouded with need. She stared at him as she took off her boots, followed her leggings and underwear, his eyes widening. Ahsoka trailed her hands up her hands to cup her clothes breasts, giving a slight moan as she squeezed them. She grinned at his narrowed eyes, he obviously wanted to be out of his pod and fuck her hard - she wanted that as well but stayed to playing her game. After all, how much can one say that they had Maul begging for them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped out of her tunic and quickly took her bra off, her clothes falling into a pile besides that she kicked away along with her boots. Her hips swayed as she walked back toward Maul and she grabbed his length again, placing it between her breasts before moving up and down, allowing her breasts to rub against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul moaned and threw his head back against the wall behind him as far as he could, when he looked back she giggled and spat on length, leaning down so the tip could enter her mouth as her breasts continued to pump him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anger, lust, want and need radiated off him that it almost burned her, she felt smug that she got this time way for her. She gave a few more pumps before letting go and surrounding his length with her mouth again as she could feel him coming close. He bound their signatures together and she pulled against him hard, grazing her teeth harshly against him - both moaned as he finally came undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka pulled back and panted to regain her breath back and she could hear Maul’s own heavy breathing against the mechanic against his mouth. Hos body now slack and eyes closed, Ahsoka deemed it enough to finally let him out, and pressed the last button on the side. The restraints unlocked and he fell to his knees before her, coughing. Ahsoka realised that the pod somehow must have cut off some parts of his breathing, it didn’t surprise her as it was made by Mandalorians to keep Force-users away from...well using the Force.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regained his breath quickly and looked up at her, grinning wickedly and before she knew it she was on the floor with Maul hovering above her. His eyes wide with lust and she was excited for what was to come next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You absolute little mix.” He nipped along her neck, moving her leku out the way to give more space. “You know just how to play don’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled which quickly turned into a gasp as Maul continued his assault along her neck and her throat, his teeth were hard and sure to leave marks - she didn’t care. “You were all locked up, I couldn’t resist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know.” He smirked against her. “As soon as we got off this cruiser and somewhere private, I’m going to bind you up and have my way with you how I like it, and you’ll have to deal with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Force that sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul’s lips trailed down her body and stopped at her chest, he leaned up and fondled them, making Ahsoka moan and arch her back, leaning into his touch. He brushed his tongue against one of her hardened nipples, sucking and nipping at it. “Fuck, what I would give to cum on your tits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the same pleasure to the other breast before going further down, pushing her legs up so her knees bent and wasted no time and placing his mouth on her cunt; licking, sucking and biting before entering his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Ahsoka arched and grabbed his head, careful to avoid his horns. Her fingers brushed up around the edges which made him groan, she grinned and had her other hand touch them, feeling them up which made Maul press himself more into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit down on her, careful not to draw blood - it was hard because she tasted so good. His hands held her hips down as he worked relentlessly, not holding back in the slightest. She clenched around his tongue and he grinned, pressing her legs back further to give him more room of her cunt to work on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul-oh fuck!” Ahsoka climaxed onto his tongue like before, catching her breath as he licked it all up. She quickly sat up when he was down and grabbed his face, kissing him hard and heatedly as their tongue battled.Maul gripped her hips and nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away and slapping her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on your hands and knees, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giddy, Ahsoka quickly did what he told and couldn’t stop the grin forming on her face. Maul looked at the scene before him and licked his lips, excited to go further. He trailed his hands down her back and hips before settling on her ass, he slapped the flesh making it jiggle and her moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ahsoka gasped, tilting her head back. “More.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul grinned and slapped again and again, going harder with each one. Ahsoka moaned all the way as her ass became red and sore, loving the pain that came with the pleasure. Maul placed his hands on her ass cheeks, spreading them and quickly entered his length in her; the surprise making Ahsoka moan loudly and arch her back. He held onto her hips as he wasted no time in pounding into her, not wanting to go slow at the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfaction filled him as he watched her ass jiggle with every thrust he gave and slapped the skin again before burying a hand at her cunt. Ahsoka groaned and dug her fingertips into the floor, the pleasure was so good but she wanted - needed more. Her mouth felt empty and she wanted it filled, wanted the feel of being fucked in the face while being fucked from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call him.” Maul whispered at her leku as he leaned down, his chest pressed against her back. “Call your Captain. I heard your thoughts the minute you started thinking about him, you to suck him off, to fuck you like I’m doing now. You want both us Ahsoka, so fucking call him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka giggled, giddy that Maul wanted it as much as her and used the Force to get her comm. “You have to slow down then, otherwise the others will know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted and slowed his pace enough for her to activate the comm for her friend. “Rex, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rex here. Everything ok Commander?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to come here stat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is something wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Maul’s chuckle rumble against her and focused. “No Rex but I need your presence, just you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure thing Commander, I’ll be there quick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she deactivated the link Maul resumed his fast past, the comm fell from her hands as she dug them into the floor once more. She couldn’t believe what was going to happen, finally she have both of them fucking her and sucking them off - she didn’t know her earlier thoughts would come true but life is full of surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that,” Maul hummed as he leaned back up and grabbed her hips. “You’ve gotten more wet by the thought of your Captain joining us, should I be jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka giggled again, Maul jealous? Now that could lead to some fun and angry sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the sound of footsteps coming their way and looked up just in time to see Rex come to the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Command-” His words stopped and his body frozen, eyes wide at the sight of his commander being fucked by Maul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there Captain, enjoying the view?” Maul teased with a smirk, Ahsoka huffed and rolled her eyes before looking back at her friend who was still staring in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex.” She groaned as Maul didn’t stop his pace but focused on the man before her. “Rex, c-come here.” She waved a hand, signalling a motion for him to come to her, his eyes flickered around her, trying to make sense of what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Com-Ahsoka…” Oh Force he was blushing! “W-What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander</span>
  </em>
  <span> here wants to suck you off as I fuck her.” Maul answered him bluntly, enjoying the whole thing. “Now, be a good Captain and do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul, just shut up and keep fucking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka turned back to Rex, now looking at him more desperate. “Rex please, come here. I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex shifted on his feet, contemplating everything that was happening before him. Maul fucking his Commander - Ahsoka, his friend and she was enjoying - and she wanted to suck his cock, something he had always wanted. Rex couldn’t deny that Ahsoka was beautiful, that her body was sexy and that he wanted to fuck her senselessly so many times. He knew it was bad to think of, especially when she was a Jedi and it was forbidden for them to form attachments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now..now Ahsoka wasn’t a Jedi, she wasn’t part of the Order - and she was begging for him. Rex didn’t know what came over him, probably his lust and need for wanting her for so long that he stepped into the room and down the steps, removing his armour as he went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s eyes beamed and he got more confident and stripped until he was naked in front of her. She wasted no him in reaching out and grabbing his length, grinning at it’s warmth and throbbing veins, pre-cum at the top. She licked it off before licking the sides, pressing kisses along the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex gasped and breathed heavily at her actions, he looked down to find her staring at him, and seconds later had his cock in her mouth. He groaned and clenched his fists, her mouth felt heavenly, just like he knew it would. She was sloppy but in purpose, licks with her open mouth, gasping and purposely gagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck her face Captain.” Maul’s words made his eyes shoot open, the Zabrak grinning at him as she continued to pound into Ahsoka. “She wants you to do it, and don’t Captain obey orders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex isn’t sure what to think of Maul, but the sight before him; the Zabrak fucking Ahsoka from behind and her sucking off him - it was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it Rex.” Ahsoka groaned as she pulled him out and smirked up at him. “Fuck me face, hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she took him back in again he stopped resisting, grabbing her montrals he gritted his teeth before giving a hard thrust, Ahsoka moaned around him and Force did she sound sexy. She placed her hands on his thighs as he kept going, going at a fast pace just like she wanted. Rex groaned at the intense pleasure of her mouth, her tongue still going and her eyes beaming up at him; just like in his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul grinned at the sight before him, normally he wasn’t one for sharing and having threesomes - heck he wasn’t even one for sex but Ahsoka - oh she changed that alright. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before and not just for her beauty - no everything about her was beautiful and Maul wanted it all, the thought of sharing her wasn’t good but with the Captain, Rex who he was called...well he found himself wanting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both he and Ahsoka shared mutual attraction and lust for each other but Ahsoka also shared it with Rex, but they did nothing to sort it out. Maul could admit Rex was a handsome man by his face, but now he see’s him bare and oh Force - he looked heavenly. No wonder Ahsoka was attracted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pounding into her ass and watching her suck her Captain off definitely stirred something in him, in a needy lustful way. He didn’t have a dick of flesh and blood anymore but he was positive that if he did, he would be rock hard by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka clenched around him and he groaned, tightening his grip on her hips and going harder; the metal of his hips brushing against her skin making marks, he had a fear of hurting her but she showed no discomfort - only an increase in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to come Ahsoka?” Maul asked teasingly, she groaned and closed her eyes, being hit in all the right places and the knot in her becoming tighter, ready to burst. She moaned as Maul went harder and grazed her teeth on Rex’s cock that continued to fuck her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Force she loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum Ahsoka, Cum for me and you dear Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her yell was muffled by Rex's cock but it didn’t stop them knowing that she came, Maul continued his assault on her ass until her high had stopped and pulled out. He groaned at the sight of her climax dripping out and slapped the skin again, making her jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka positioned herself so she sat on her knees, Maul quickly coming in behind her and hugging her against his chest; watching Rex fuck her face with gleaming eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ahsoka.” Rex groaned, coming so close to his own climax. Ahsoka moaned and opened her eyes to look up at him, making him go harder. “A-Ah fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you close Captain?” Maul smirked, Rex found it strangely arousing. “Ahsoka would love it if you came, wouldn’t you my dear.” He kissed her leku and she moaned in confirmation. “See. I don’t have the ability to cum but you do, and she wants it so bad. Would you be a good Captain and give it to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka pulled Rex’s cock out and aimed it at her chest just in time as he climaxed, his cum landing on her chest and dripping down. He moaned at his release and the sight before him, Ahsoka gave him a few more pumps before letting out and grinning at the sight on herself. She trailed a finger on her chest, letting some of his cum gather on her before putting it in her mouth; giggling as she licked it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone finally came on your tits.” Maul said in amusement before taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking in it before licking a trail to her throat, picking up some of Rex’s cum along the way and swallowing it. “Hm, not bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka huffed a laugh and shared a quick kiss with the Zabarak before beckoning Rex down to his knees, as soon as he did she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed their lips together, nipping along his bottom lip before he allowed entrance. It quickly became heated as their tongues danced and Rex placed his hands on her hips, rocking them both on the spot ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul pushed a leku behind her back and kissed her neck, leaving marks. Ahsoka broke the kiss with Rex with a moan and leaned her head to give Maul more space. Rex placed his lips on her throat and began to do the same but gentler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh.” Ahsoka was in bliss, she thought the pleasure from Maul alone was good enough but this - this was better. She felt Maul’s come to grope her chest and rub her nipples between her fingers, making her grind on nothingness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think out dear Ahsoka wants more,” Maul grinned in lust and amusement. “Don’t you think so Captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex looked at her, lips swollen from his cock and kisses, heavy panting and her cheeks and blue stripes darkened - the large amount of need and lust in her eyes beamed brightly. Maul was right, she did want more and the thought turned him on more then ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “I think she does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Ahsoka confirmed, her voice gasping. “I want more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And more we shall give you my dear.” Maul kissed her cheek before looking into her eyes. “How about we fill you up with our cocks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka beamed. “Yes. Yes, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul chuckled and turned to Rex. “You heard her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex’s grin widened and quickly there were in a different position. Both he and Maul stood with Ahsoka between him, his cock in her ass while Maul’s in her core. Her arms were around Maul’s shoulders and both his and Maul’s hands were on her thighs, holding them up as they thrusted into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex’s back was pressed against the wall that held the door, giving him some ledge to keep standing. He couldn’t see Ahsoka’s face but he knew that it was in pleasure, the sight of his cock in her ass was pleasing enough; especially the warmth and tight space it gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh fuck-!” Ahsoka gasped as she held onto Maul for dear life as she was pounded both ways, having both cocks in her felt amazing, better then she imagined. Her fingers dug into Maul’s skin, he threw off his clothing just before thrusting into her, she loved it as she could feel his hot bare skin and see his beautiful tattoos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this good enough Ahsoka?” Maul whispered in glee against her leku, making her shiver in delight. “You got both of our cocks in you just like you wanted, does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned. “So...So good!” She pulled her face from the crook of his neck and kissed him heatedly, Maul gleefully returned it and didn’t hold his tongue back. They pulled away gasping for air, seconds later her neck was attacked with Rex’s lips, they were harder then before which made her enjoy it more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul grinned, he had been doing that a lot lately but who could blame him? He kissed Ahsoka’s leku as Rex constituted his assault on her neck, Maul admired the marks he gave, even if they weren’t as good as his own. When the man was done he looked at Maul, his lips swollen by kisses, Maul knew his own where was well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t stop him from wanting their lips together and within the Force and the look in Rex’s eyes, he wanted the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here Rex.” Rex shivered in delight as Maul said his name and leaned forward for their lips to press together. It was deftly different from kissing Ahsoka for both of them, Rex allowed the Zabrak entry and Maul quickly let their tongues dance. Rex groaned, he didn’t know kissing Maul would feel so good, no wonder Ahsoka liked it so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got heated and sloppy, opened mouths but tongues till going, gasps and moans erupting from them. It all turned them on, especially Ahsoka who had turned in time to see them kiss and her eyes widen before she smirked - the sight was amazing and hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched them go at it before whining, wanting to join in. Maul was the one that pulled away and gave her a smirk before kissing her, Ahsoka moaned and had one of her arms wrap around Rex’s shoulder from behind, bringing him in. She pulled away from Maul and quickly went to Rex, moaning again as they kissed heatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she opened her mouth Maul entered his tongue along with Rex, her surprised yelp was muffled and quickly turned into a loud moan as their tongues battled and danced around each other. It turned sloppy with nips and licks at the corner of their lips, their holds on each other tightened as Ahsoka clenched around them, coming close fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back from the kiss with a loud cry as she came and the men shivered as they felt her climax on their cocks, Maul was the second to come and brought Rex in with the Force to feel it which made the man groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex pulled out of Ahsoka, not wanting to come in her for obvious reasons and Maul quickly had her and himself lay on the ground , chests in view and giving him the invitation. Rex took it and soon he came onto their skin; Ahsoka giggled while Maul gasped in delight. As soon as Rex was done he got on his knees and watched as the two of them licked his cum from each other’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most arousing thing he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex.” Ahsoka called him over and he quickly crawled above them, allowing Ahsoka to press their lips together once again with Maul joining in. Rex’s hand glided up and down their arms as they wrapped their own around him; Ahsoka’s on his back and Maul’s on his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away panting and Rex came to lay beside Ahsoka, both his and Maul’s arms wrapping her body - chest and waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rex spoke, breaking the silence. “With all things considered, that was a good fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul and Ahsoka chuckled in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidious would never know that his call went unanswered because the Captain was to busy fucking his Commander along with the prisoner. Oh well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>